charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Banshee
Reasonably rare female demons with an insatiable appetite for pain, the Banshee have distinctive white-grey hair, porcelain white skin, blue eyes and a scream so high-pitched that it can burst a victim's blood vessels and break glass. First the Banshee uses her voice as a high-pitched call to locate a victim by hearing their inner cry, the call is so high-pitched that only canines can hear it, then she elevates the call into a scream that she uses to kill a victim. 'The Banshee Attacks a Grieving Husband' Whilst alone in his home looking over pictures of his deceased wife, the grieving husband's pet pug Rusty was looking out the window then suddenly Rusty ran over to the man and sat beside him. As the man held back tears while looking through the photo album, Rusty began to bark and glass objects around the two began to shake. Suddenly the noise became louder and louder and the entire room began to shake, the light bulbs blew up and all the glass objects burst. The window smashed and the Banshee came bursting through and she let out her high pitched screech as the man reached his hands to his ears to cover them; the Banshee moved closer to the man, screaming right in his face. The man covered his face as blood began to drip from his eyes and ears. 'Premonition of the Banshee Attacking a Teenage Girl' Phoebe Halliwell had a premonition of the Banshee attacking a young teenage girl whilst touching the back of the Belthazor page in the Book of Shadows; not realizing that the premonition was triggered by the Banshee entry in the Book located on the other side of the Belthazor entry, Phoebe believed that it was Belthazor who attacked the girl. After a failed attempt to summon Belthazor, also known as Cole Turner, Prue and Phoebe went to the grieving husband's apartment to try to find something out about his attack, thinking it was related to the girl Phoebe saw in her vision. Back at Halliwell Manor, Prue realized that it was the Banshee entry that triggered the premonition. Leo Wyatt and Piper then came into the living room and Leo explained what he knew about Banshees and then the sisters decided to cast the spell to Track a Banshee. 'Tracking the Banshee' After locating the Banshee entry in the Book of Shadows, the sisters went to the Attic of the Manor where they prepared to cast the spell to track to the Banshee. With candles laid properly in a circle on the floor, Prue stood within the center as Piper and Phoebe chanted the words of the spell. Lights surrounded the eldest Halliwell sister and as the girls finished chanting the spell, Prue transformed into a white Siberian husky. Prue then ran into her room where she hid under the bed; thinking the spell backfired, the girls realized she transformed into the husky because canines can hear the Banshee's call while she is hunting victims. After Phoebe tells Prue that she understands she is scared, there is a job to be done, they have to find the girl and save her from the Banshee, Prue comes out of hiding under her bed. The Charmed Ones and Leo made their way down to the Foyer where Prue heard the Banshee's call, Prue barked and signaled that she wanted to go outside, she began to track the Banshee. Piper and Phoebe grabbed their coats and then followed Prue. Prue led them to a park area when suddenly more dogs barking could be heard, signifying that the Banshee was close and that she was targeting a victim - the girl from Phoebe's premonition. Prue ran to an alley and Piper and Phoebe followed, Piper told the girl to run quickly just as the Banshee appeared. Prue barked at the Banshee as Phoebe grabbed the Banshee pulling her to the ground as the Banshee tried to escape. The Banshee faced Phoebe and screamed at her as Piper tried to freeze her; instead of freezing the Banshee, Piper blew up a near by dumpster. Prue barked more as the Banshee fled. Prue ran off trying to follow the Banshee and was hit by a truck. 'Phoebe is Attacked and Transformed' Whilst up in the Attic planning to cast the Banshee Tracking Spell on herself, Phoebe flipped the pages of the Book of Shadows to the entry on Belthazor and a recent page she created explaining Cole's human form. She sits in a chair reminiscing about her former love, Cole, and began to cry. Glass vases and bottles in the Attic began to shake and Phoebe called for Piper. All of the glass objects smashed, the windows burst; Phoebe fell to the floor as the Banshee leapt through the window into the Attic. Piper and Leo rushed in as the Banshee let out a high pitched scream at Phoebe; the Banshee stopped shrieking and looked at Phoebe curiously. The Banshee then went for Piper but Piper managed to use her power of Molecular Combustion and blew the demon up. Piper and Leo looked to Phoebe as she transformed into a Banshee, Phoebe got up from the floor, looked at Piper and Leo and then pushed them before leaping to the window and shrieking. After which she lept to the ground and ran off. 'Phoebe's Transformation' Phoebe as the Banshee After Phoebe left the Manor, she began to hunt victims she believed to be in pain. Phoebe lurked beside a few parked cars when she noticed a woman walking, she tried to sense if she was in pain but just then the woman's boyfriend showed up and the two hugged; Phoebe ran behind a wall and let out a loud scream. 'Cole Undoes the Transformation' After Leo informed Piper that if Phoebe killed just one person as the Banshee, she would remain a Banshee forever. After which Piper retrieved the Book of Shadows and a vial of the Belthazor Vanquish Potion; she decided that the only way to locate and transform Phoebe back to her normal self is by having Cole confront Phoebe. Piper believed that Cole was the source of Phoebe's pain and if Cole was able to eliminate that pain and work things out with Phoebe, the transformation would be undone. : Piper then cast the spell to summon Cole and he appeared in front of her and Leo. Piper explained that Phoebe has been transformed into a Banshee, to which he responded, "A Banshee, well that's different". Piper told him she thought he was the key to turning Phoebe back but Cole stated he no longer loved Phoebe and that's it was over. Piper then threw the potion at Cole but it didn't work, he was immune to the potion. Just then Prue ran in and began to bark. All of the windows smashed and Phoebe burst in, leaping onto Cole, knocking him on the floor. She screamed at him and he transformed into Belthazor then shimmered out with her. : The two then shimmered into the Mausoleum where Phoebe once pretended to vanquish Belthazor. The two continued fighting as Phoebe hit Belthazor repeatedly. He then pushed her back and she kicked him causing him to fall over a crypt. Belthazor grabbed Phoebe around the throat as she lay on the ground and began choking her and said to her "Don't make me kill you". He then transformed back into Cole and said "Damnit Phoebe, I love you". After after which Phoebe just looked at him, let out a final shriek and then transformed back into her human self. : As canine Prue was running towards the Mausoleum looking for Phoebe, she transformed back into her human self as well. 'Piper Halliwell's Round Table' In 2003 when Piper wielded the Sword of Excalibur, Mordaunt tricked her into recruiting powerful demons to be a part of her round table; a Banshee was one of those demons. The Banshee was later killed when Mordaunt double crossed Piper and used the demons to acquire power for himself. 'Book of Shadows' The Halliwell's Book of Shadows contains a two page spread on this breed of demon, which includes a spell to Track a Banshee; the spell to track the demon will actually turn the caster into a dog; dogs have the ability to track a Banshee and hear her call. :A Banshee :is a '''D'emon who'' :wanders the earth :feeding on souls in :great pain. '''H'unting'' :only at night, this :D'''emon uses her voice :as a high pitched '''C'all'' :to locate a victim, by :hearing the inner cry. :S'''he does this by :zeroing in on the waves :of pain that emanate :from the stricken :A '''B'anshee then'' :elevates her '''C'all'' :into a '''S'cream, so'' :powerful it kills :those she targets. : To Track a Banshee :The piercing cry :That feeds on pain :And leaves more :Sorrow than it gains :Shall now be heard :By one who seeks :To stop the havoc :That it wreaks Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Vanquished by Piper Halliwell Category:Charmed Universe